Humano
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: .:One-Shot:. El error de haber perdido a Yugi fue el peor, y tenía merecido cualquier castigo que se le viniese. Sin embargo, no cambiaba el hecho de que era realmente aterrador vivir en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía [Basado en la 4ta temporada; hay trastornos por estrés post-traumático; leve revolutionshipping].


_**Hey, dear readers~**_

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he escrito algo de **_**YGO**_**, **_**geez**_**…**

**Honestamente, no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir de este fandom. Ya saben cómo es todo esto; la inspiración difícil viene, pero fácil se va. Mas, tengo suficientes ganas para compartirles un fragmento de angustia con un suave **_**revolutionshipping**_**.**

**He notado que muchos han escrito **_**one-shots**_** plasmados en la cuarta temporada de **_**YGO**_**, y debo decir que yo siempre he querido hacer lo mismo, pero no encontraba algo que me dejara satisfecha, así que… les doy esto.**

**Es algo corto, pero directo. Espero que no sea una molestia que sea algo tan corto.**

**Vayamos a lo legal.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**YuGiOh!**_** NO me pertence, sino a Kazuki Takahashi.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este **_**one-shot**_** contiene angustia, ataques de ansiedad y trastorno por estrés post-traumático. Además, se harán menciones de escenas que son exclusivas del manga, en caso de que solo hayan visto el anime.**

* * *

_Humano_

Había muchas cosas que preocupaban a Anzu en el momento.

El alma de Yugi era prisionera y estaba en manos de Dartz, habían perdido contacto con Jonouchi y Honda, estaban siendo perseguidos por esos motociclistas que trabajaban para el sujeto que les había arrebatado algo muy valioso, y también… estaba el faraón. Debían seguir, encontrar al enemigo y recuperar a Yugi, pero la joven pensaba que debían estar mentalmente preparados para ello.

Dejó de mirar sus pies al caminar y clavó sus ojos azules en la espalda de la persona que estaba adelante suyo.

Anzu no era tonta, reconocía la fatiga emocional cuando la veía; la había visto muchas veces en Jonouchi tras pelear con su padre; en Yugi, cuando solía ser molestado por terceros, y no tenía otros amigos aparte de ella; y por supuesto, ahora estaba el otro Yugi. Trataba de ser sutil, pero a ella no podía engañarla. Trataba de hacerle hablar, conversar de lo que fuese… pero era en vano. El faraón estaba sumido en su propio mundo tras haber dejado atrás el sacrificio de Ironheart y Chris. Después de tantos intentos, se había rendido, y le había ofrecido algo para comer, pero él se había negado nuevamente. No quería detenerse, pero lo hicieron para que ella recuperara energías. Ella se había preguntado mentalmente si el faraón hubiese continuado sin comer ni descansar de no ser por ella. Sabía que debían apresurarse, pero debían estar bien para el momento.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse, la visión de ambos fue empeorando, así que decidieron detenerse por el día. Al menos, habían alcanzado el río. Buscaron algún lugar para dormir, pero no había absolutamente nada. Dormir bajo las estrellas no le parecía una mala idea a la castaña, aunque sabía que su espalda la mataría al día siguiente. Sacó unos pañuelos gruesos para suavizar un poco el frío suelo, y dejó sus pertenencias allí.

—¿Faraón? —lo llamó tentativamente. El espíritu del rompecabezas seguía mirando hacia arriba, desde el lugar donde habían caído. Esperó que le haya oído—. Estaré en el río, por si me necesitas.

Él bajó la vista y la miró. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola, pero eso provocó que se sintiera un poco inquiera. Finalmente, él asintió con la cabeza.

Anzu presionó sus labios.

—¿Estás bien?

Movió la cabeza, afirmando.

Ella asintió y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, hasta que se volteó y se dirigió al río. No quería presionarlo a hablar, debía darle tiempo primero. Debía tener cuidado con las palabras que decía, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, pero tampoco quería mentirle para decirle que la situación no era tan mala. Al llegar a las corrientes, se quitó su chaqueta, sus zapatillas y calcetines. Refrescó sus brazos, su rostro, y después sumergió sus pies en las aguas frías.

* * *

No estaba acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo en el cuerpo de Yugi.

Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a las necesidades comunes. Comer, contemplar el exterior, dormir… _vivir_.

Era agotador.

Respirar mientras su mente era un caos, era una de las tareas más complicadas que tuvo durante el día. Había demasiadas cosas que no lo dejaban en paz, aunque quisiese apartarlas de su mente. Muchas imágenes que había vivido él, _no Yugi_, taladraban su cabeza, y no lo dejaban en paz.

Vivir era aterrador.

Compartir el cuerpo con Yugi había sido extraño, pero acogedor. Había dejado de sentirse solo, y siempre tenía compañía. Mas, ahora que tenía un cuerpo humano solo para él, era realmente terrorífico. No había mente ajena con quien compartir sus pensamientos, ni reflexionar ciertas cosas. Las imágenes iban y venían, pero eran exclusivamente suyas. Solo él las había experimentado.

Primero estaba la sonrisa llena de esperanza de Yugi, ese último gesto dedicado hacia él antes de entregarse al _Sello de Orichalcos_. Después estaban las expresiones de horror de sus amigos tras enterarse del gran error que había cometido. Las lágrimas de Rebecca, la ira de Jonouchi, las miradas esquivas de Honda y Otogi, la compasión de Anzu… y todo el infierno que se había desatado. La separación entre ellos y Jonouchi con Honda, su propio odio hacia Haga, el miedo presente en los ojos llorosos de Anzu desde que le había arrebatado el alma al duelista de insectos hasta la caída del vagón del tren, después la reunión con su compañero, la frustración y el dolor, el sacrifico de seres inocentes, la resolución de seguir adelante…

Era demasiado.

Su estómago se contrajo de dolor, y sintió una presión taladrar sus sienes.

No sabía quién era, pero sus enemigos siempre parecían saberlo.

¿Habría sido una mala persona en su vida anterior?

¿Todo este castigo era bien merecido?

Hubo demasiada gente que lo había perdido todo por su culpa. La determinación de proteger a Yugi y a los suyos había sido poderosa y obsesiva. Mientras ellos estuviesen a salvo, nada ni nadie importaba.

Tal vez, sí merecía todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Les había arruinado la reputación a muchas personas; les había destruido la cordura…

_Había asesinado gente_.

La vez que Kaiba casi había muerto por su culpa pasó por su mente, y negó con la cabeza.

Dolía pensar, respirar, recordar, sentir…

_Dolía vivir_.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar su estado. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, el nudo en su garganta se cerraba cada vez más, el escozor en sus ojos era potente, y los latidos de su corazón… _demasiado fuertes_.

_Qué patético_.

Podía recordarlo. El valle donde los espíritus residían allí por persistencia, por odio. Había enfrentado muchos rostros; rostros que había mofado, pisoteado y destruido.

Si tan solo… en lugar de haber encontrado a Yugi, se hubiese encontrado a sí mismo.

_Pero lo has hecho._

Esa voz hizo que abriera los ojos, y se sorprendió de encontrarse nuevamente en el valle, rodeado de ellos. El bandido que había escapado y había puesto en peligro a Anzu, a Kokuraro, también Keith, PaniK, Haga, Pandora, el lado oscuro de Marik… pero el pánico lo invadió al encontrar más rostros que no habían estado allí antes. Encontró los imperdonables ojos de sus amigos. Jonouchi, Honda y Anzu se alejaban de él, dispuestos a abandonarlo por lo que había hecho. Y finalmente, estaba la silueta que parecía ser Yugi. Inconscientemente, había dado un paso hacia él, y este pareció notarlo. Se giró para encararlo, y el faraón se quedó de piedra.

Era él, sonriéndole casi con cinismo de verlo. Sus ojos rojos resplandecían, burlescos y llenos de malicia.

* * *

—¡Faraón!

Sentía unas manos sujetando sus muñecas con mucho cuidado, pero con firmeza. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo. Los dolorosos latidos de su corazón no le permitían enfocar su vista. Trató de decir algo, pero solo pudo dejar escapar un jadeo. Cuando escuchó esa voz llamándole de nuevo, se dio cuenta que era Anzu.

—¿Puedes oírme?

Su cuerpo no le respondía. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. Con esfuerzo, movió sus temblorosas manos para tocar sus antebrazos de vuelta, o eso creyó. Sintió algo tibio y fresco acercarse a su cuerpo. Algo se presionó contra su frente.

—Necesito que me ayudes, ¿sí? Respira conmigo, al mismo ritmo que yo. Estarás bien, te lo prometo.

Escuchó una inhalación y exhalación rítmica y suave contra su rostro, y trató de hacer lo mismo, pero solo logró que su respiración se irregularizara más.

—¡Sí puedes! Puedes hacerlo, pero necesitas practicar primero. Confía en mí.

Los primeros intentos fueron un fracaso, pero eran mejores que los anteriores. Gradualmente, fue igualando su respiración con la de la bailarina, y las palpitaciones habían dejado de ser dolorosas, volviendo a ser normales nuevamente. Sus sentidos regresaron y trató de estar alerta de sus alrededores. El miedo había pasado, pero aún sentía una pisca de inseguridad invadiendo su interior. Unos brazos estaban rodeándolo mientras apoyaba su rostro en algo. Al abrir sus ojos, supo que era el hombro de su amiga. Estaba arrodillados en el suelo, ambos callados. Recorrió con la mirada el suelo, las piedras; escuchó el río en la cercanía y, por alguna razón, ese sonido lo calmo aún más. Trató de moverse un poco, y Anzu deshizo un poco la unión.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí.

Finalmente, decidieron separarse. El faraón no se veía capaz de mirarla a los ojos después de ese episodio que había vivido. No sabía qué rayos había sido eso, pero se sentía un poco avergonzado de que Anzu lo haya visto en un momento tan frágil. Sentía su mirada en él, pero se negaba a devolverle el gesto.

—Faraón, no creo que sea saludable que guardes tus sentimientos de esta forma. No es bueno para ti —pausó unos segundos, insegura de continuar—, ni para el cuerpo de Yugi.

Casi dio un respingo ante la mención de su compañero, pero la reprimió lo mayor posible.

—Sé que estás triste, y no puedo imaginarme el dolor y el miedo que estás sintiendo en este momento, pero… ¿no crees que deberías descargar todas esas emociones negativas de otra forma? Si no lo haces, eso podría afectar tu concentración en algún duelo… y no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Anzu casi pegó un grito al encontrarlo en ese estado, y se había recriminado por haberlo dejado solo. Supo que no se encontraba bien, pero no a ese grado de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Aun así, entendía el porqué, por eso, hizo lo posible para calmarlo. El faraón no estaba acostumbrado a estar solo en el cuerpo de Yugi. Era normal que se sintiese aterrado. Al notar que no decía nada todavía, decidió desviar un poco el tema.

—Umm, ¿sabes lo que te ocurrió? —finalmente, él la miró—. Tuviste un ataque de pánico. ¿Recuerdas los temblores?, ¿el dolor en el pecho?, ¿el miedo de que… sentías que ibas a morir?

El otro Yugi tragó saliva, un poco alterado de que la joven haya adivinado sus síntomas con tanta. Anzu le sonrió comprensivamente.

—No eres el único que los tiene, faraón —se acomodó en el suelo—. Participé en un taller de primeros auxilios un par de años atrás. No solo para tratar heridas, sino también… para tratar ciertos casos que no son problemas físicos, sino que son de nuestra mente. Por eso, ejercitamos la respiración hace un momento —sonrió un poco—. Es más normal de lo que piensas.

Él creía lo contrario. Un espíritu como él no tenía porqué experimentar esas cosas.

—Anzu, dudo que eso sea posible. Yo soy…

—Humano.

Él se paralizó unos segundos, y contempló sus ojos zafiros.

—Eres humano, faraón. En tu vida como faraón, también lo fuiste. Todos estos sentimientos y experiencias son prueba viva de ello. Pudiste haber cometido muchos errores, y tal vez, por eso te están juzgando. Pero eso es lo que te hace una persona, y eres bueno si sientes remordimiento de tus acciones y quieres arreglar las cosas. Incluso ahora, cometiste un error, y lo pagaste muy caro, pero… quieres hacer las cosas bien, ¿verdad?

Reconocía que Anzu era la mejor persona con quien conversar de todo tipo de cosas. Desde que había empezado todo este camino para descubrir su identidad, Anzu había estado allí para escucharlo y darle los consejos adecuados para tomar la mejor decisión. Por ello, incluyendo el hecho de que ahora estuviese para él para consolarlo, estaba eternamente agradecido.

—… Anzu —tragó saliva—. Pienso que les hice mucho daño por haber dejado que se llevaran el alma de Yugi, y lo siento por eso —la determinación resplandeció en sus ojos violetas—. Así que haré lo que sea para enmendar este error, y recuperaremos a Yugi. Te lo prometo.

Ella lo miró unos segundos sin decir nada.

—Y si vuelvo a sentirme de esta forma, sé que podré recurrir a ti.

Anzu finalmente sonrió y asintió.

—Bien. Me alegra que sepas que puedes contar conmigo —se incorporó un poco para acercarse a su mochila—. Es hora de dormir. Tenemos aún un largo tramo por recorrer si queremos encontrar a Jonouchi y a Honda —se quitó la chaqueta y se recostó en ella.

Él la miró unos segundos, hasta que decidió imitarla y se tendió a unos centímetros de ella. Ambos contemplaron el cielo estrellado sin decir nada, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Esta vez, eran menos tormentosos. Mientras Anzu esperaba que las cosas tomaran un mejor rumbo pronto, el faraón seguía agradeciéndole en silencio por su compañía y comprensión. Movió un poco su cabeza para mirarla, y parpadeó al notar que ella lo había estado mirando antes. Un sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la bailarina y le sonrió de una forma tímida. Por alguna razón, eso conmovió demasiado el corazón del joven, así que deslizó su mano para tomar la de ella, sorprendiéndola un poco. Él regresó la vista al cielo, así que Anzu decidió hacer lo mismo.

Mientras contaban las estrellas, el sueño se fue apoderando de ellos.

Todo mejoraría, necesitaban convencerse de eso.

* * *

_**And… that's it.**_

**Insisto que era realmente breve. Incluso, la idea iba a ser más corta, pero quería darle más trasfondo. Lo siento si salió un poco **_**OOC**_**, pero quería desentrañar el dolor por el que pasó el faraón al perder a Yugi. Sabemos que fue realmente doloroso, pero nunca lograron desarrollarlo hasta qué punto, pero nos dejaba la idea de que fue desgarrador. Por ello, quise humanizar un poco la faceta seria de este personaje.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**

_**Rossana~**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
